Demons and Guns
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Jason was just having a bad day at first. And then the door bell rings and Dick Grayson is smiling at the other end of it. What's more he has the Demon spawn with him. And a favor to beg of Jason. And now his day goes from bad to BAD . . . then so does the rest of his week. Like he doesn't suffer enough as it is.
1. Chapter 1

A **/N) Just caught up with Red hood and the Outlaws rebirth series and - sheesh, I'm DEPRESSED. I'm not spoiling anything, but yah - if anyone plans to read it - be warned.**

 **Anyway, I have a Tim and Jason story going and a bunch of others - which I hate myself for not continuing at the moment but * _sigh_ * C'est la vie.**

 **I have recently had a tremendous itching for something to do with brother bonding. My Tim and Jason story isn't moving for some reason at the moment - I need to edit - so this thing came out. I've had it for a while and I can't remember why I didn't publish it.**

 **Hope you guys like it. I don't think it's too bad.**

 **Also, Jason curses a bunch in this. He has issues.**

 **Motivation is your Superpower.**

* * *

"Where the hell is it? " Jason Peter Todd, aka the fearsome Red Hood was currently stomping around one of his safe house slash apartment bare footed, messy haired, and seething in irritation as he looked through all his carefully cleaned and lined up gun collection for his favorite boot. One boot was missing . . . it had the best sole grips and hidden switchback holders.

"It was right _here_." He grouched to himself, because, aside from the occasional stray cat he let in, there wasn't anyone here to grouch at other than himself. He _hated_ when he misplaced things, it drove him _nuts_ , he liked knowing where everything was and putting everything where it should be, it was part of his personality that made him exercise control, because he sure as hell couldn't control anything else.

"Goddammit!" He hissed as he accidentally stubbed his toe on the gun shelf, this morning was _not_ going so great for him.

Sometimes he had bad days, and sometimes he had _bad_ days. The kind that was worse than stubbing his toe and looking like a shit storm for half the morning,

Today was one of the bad days.

The door bell rang, instantly making it worse.

Jason ignored it as he rummaged through a stack of newspapers he had piled neatly next to his books, they were for that stray cat he sometimes let in.

The doorbell rang louder. How was that even _possible_?

He didn't even remember _having_ a doorbell.

He growled and tripped over the coffee table, yes, the great, tough, come-back-from-the-dead, Red Hood is capable of tripping over furniture like a normal person. . . despite years of training.

He fell back with a curse and landed on a potted plant he'd gotten from a certain someone for his so called birthday last year.

" _Tend to it well Master Jason, it will help ease your tension and give you something to talk to."_

That clipped British accent rang in his head as he looked down at the innocent plant that had just been brutally crushed by his butt with furrowed brows. So much for taking care of the thing. . . Alfred was going to be so pissed.

That made him feel even worse.

The doorbell rang and there was a _knock_ accompanying it this time.

 _"Gah_!" Jason growled out and stomped towards his door, ready to pound whoever was interrupting his already crappy morning. _If it was that goddamn delivery man again. ._ .

Freak had the creepiest _smile_.

"You have _five_ _seconds_ to get out of this building before I blow your fucking face off!" He threatened as he threw open the door, face as terrifying as he could make it with his botched up hair.

"Now _that_ would be a shame Little Wing, besides, we just got here." Dick Grayson smiled at him from the other side with the little Demon spawn muttering obscenities next to him and a _knapsack_.

And just like that, Jason's day when from bad day, to _bad_ day.

* * *

"No! _No_! Abso- _fucking_ -lutely not!"

Jason's shout could be heard all the way down the street.

Somehow the circus freak had managed to muscle his ugly face in through the door and dragged hissing cat demon child with him, now they were _both_ seated on Jason's old but comfortable couch, Dick looking nothing but smiley.

"But Jay-Jay, it'll only be for a week. I'm needed with the Titans for an alien team mission, and Tim won't answer his phone and I can't seem to find him."

Jason snorted at that.

"Babs is busy with father stuff and is heading to Tokyo, Bruce is out of planet and Alfie _neeeeds_ this vacation, soooooo. . ."

"The freaking brat can take care of himself, Dickhead." Jason sneered as he and Damian started a glaring contest.

"For once I agree with Todd, Grayson. Just let me reside in the manor alone. I can take care of myself. I don't need this dead weight thrust on me." The brat sounded _way_ to imperious for Jason to agree completely. Out loud. Inside he was _totally_ agreeing.

But he glared at Dick in emphasize,"I'll kill him before it's over." He hissed.

Damian rolled his eyes, "as if you could, I'd kill you before you even realize I am."

Dick's eye brow twitched but he remained calm and smiled at them.

"Just because he can take care of himself Jason doesn't mean he has to _be_ by himself. Besides the last time we left him all alone, we found penguins in the bad cave, with the thermostat on _below_ zero. . ." He cast a side long glance at Damian.

The small framed boy refused to acknowledge this as a mistake on his part.

"They deserved their freedom Grayson, I _rescued_ them."

"Yes, but it took a _week_ to melt all that ice out." Dick then turned to Jason who refused to find this conversation amusing.

They were idiots, the entire set.

He needed to get rid of them fast, so he can resume his life mildly unbothered by it.

"Ok great story Dick, now talk your misshapen little prick and get the hell out of my house. _Get_ out. I ain't doin' none of this for _you_. Of all the Idiot's I tolerate _you_ are the lowest on the scale of toleration." The crime alley accent slid right out of him for a minute, that tended to happen when he was too irritated to think.

Dick had the unbelievable nerve to _sigh_ in exasperation, as if _Jason_ was the one being unfair and difficult. _Jackass_.

"Only for a week, please."

"No!"

"But I can't leave him alone Jason! _Please._ "

"Are you deaf? I said no fucking way!"

" _Pleeease_!"

Dick sprang up and put on his most powerful puppy face. Jason balked, No way in hell was that going to work.

"No, get lost jackass."

Dick turned up the nauseating look to eleven.

"Did I mention you're my favorite brother. Cuz you are, please!"

"To hell I am, and I don't want to be. Now-" He grabbed Dick by the shirt and pulled hard towards his door."-Get the fuck out."

" _Jaaaaaaasssssooooooonnnnne_!"

God, was this freak seriously whining like a three year old?

Jason made the mistake of looking at that second, Dick had on the mostly _pathetic_ baby's face, with tears and everything - and - _and_. . . how the _hell_ could a grown man even look like that? Like a sad lonely little kid who's lost his parents, his new puppy, and is begging for some kind of affection to compensate. Jason _swore_ this guy had some kind of demonic power that could turn him pathetically childlike in seconds and it usually got him what he wanted.

"He'll be all alone."

"Don't care."

"He'll be sad and lonely."

"Why would I care?!"

"Gotham isn't ready for that!" Dick begged frantically.

Jason caved a little, then glared at the circus clown.

He wasn't going to flake for this. No, _no_ , Jason Todd was a strong, independent, no push over guy, who kills drug dealers and monsters and cursed and punched brick walls and looked bad ass in everything and - and. . .

There was no way in _hell_ he was letting Dick Freaking _Grayson_ win.

Not this time. . .

* * *

"Bye Dami, be good, and please don't scare any neighbors!" Dick called cheerily as he headed out the door with a wave, "Thanks again Little wing, have fun!"

Jason threw a heavy boot that just missed Grayson's pretty little prick face as he closed the door.

"This is ridiculous, he is so insufferable." Damian seethed next to him, arms crossed, face pinched in disgust, eyes narrowed at the door Dick just escaped through.

Jason needed to strangle someone.

How the hell did that prick always win? Jason didn't get it. . .

And it made him angrier.

"All right Snot, this it how we're gonna play this, rules. Lots and lots of rules." Funny how he himself wasn't ever much for rules.

But hey, this was _his_ house, so he was allowed to make rules for it, it's not like he lived in _Bruce's_ house when he broke all his rules, no hypocrisy here. _No sir_.

"Rule one, don't touch any of my shit. Rule two, don't talk or come near me. Rule three, don't do anything unless I say so. And rule four, do not, under any circumstances, give me any of your _holier then thou_ shit. Break any of those rules and you loose your fingers one by one, _clear_." He finished, glaring at the seething ten year old.

Damian frowned harder, if looks could kill they would both have committed simultaneous murder.

"First, I don't want to touch anything that has your heathen germs on it, and I will talk as I please, not that I want to be anywhere near you or have any semblance of a conversation with you, not like your smart enough to have a conversation, you're not the boss of me and I will behave anyway I see fit. Which in this case is better than you. And your threats don't interests me in the least."

 _The little shit._

Jason's vein robbed, he was going to kill this son of a dick. . . God. . .

Dick Grayson was so dead. So, _so_ dead.

"And you look like a creature of the undead, sad to say your grooming habits are atrocious. Pennyworth would die of shame if he saw you right now."

 _That's it!_

Jason let out a feral growled and punched the coffee tale, successfully snapping it in half. Damian just raised an arched brow at him, so _very_ unimpressed.

How the hell could such a _small_ kid be filled with so much _arrogance_?

And it wasn't even like, the cocky cool kind! It was just - a full on snob!

Jason didn't know, he didn't care.

With a fierce huff, he stomped away and grabbed his favorite gun from his collection. He clicked it off safety and narrowed his eyes at the demon spawn.

Damian just glared right the hell back.

It would have impressed Jason if he was any other kid. But the snot was the Batman's son, he _wasn't_ any other kid.

"I'm going out, don't follow me, and stay here. Leave and I ain't lookin' for you, and if you get killed or do something stupid, I'll tell Dick you deserved it." He marched into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Five minutes later he came out, dressed in Kevlar and leather, guns holstered, boots on, not his favorites but they'll have to do, and his helmet underneath his arm.

Damian just watched him with borrowed little eyes.

"Off to kill someone then, you underling."

Jason's brow twitched.

"Better someone else than you don'tchya think." With a tightened fist and glare he headed out the door.

"Don't. Go. _Anywhere_. Capeesh?" He snapped before slamming the door shut and locking it from the out side.

Like _that_ was going to keep the snot in. . .

Whatever, Jason kind of hope the little prick left and actually got himself abducted or something. Then he could pay back Dick by scaring the crap out of him _and_ getting the irritation off his property.

With another huff he slipped his helmet off and prepared to go break something.

Poor was the sucker that decided to do something tonight. The Red Hood was in no forgiving mood.

He had Satan's spawn staying in his sanctuary.

You bet Hell will break loose.

* * *

It was three in the morning when he finally walked back into his apartment, and by walked he really stumbled in and fell right on his couch.

He waited for the adrenaline and aches to dull away. His eyes closed from the long exertion, just needed a few moments to erase the nights screaming and guns shots and - and it was so nice and quiet here. So nice and. . .

Suddenly all hairs stood on end. _Wait_ , he was forgetting something, he was forgetting. . .

A sharp hiss and crash made him jolt awake.

Holy hell, _Demon spawn_! He'd forgotten Dick dumped the little freak on him this morning and. . . where the hell was he?

"Good, very good, you are an excellent jumper."

 _What_?

With an entirely freaked out look on his face he followed that voice, it was familiar - but the sheer _lack_ of the usual arrogant tone in it was. . . scaring him.

He tip toed and peeked around the corner of his kitchen.

His jaw dropped.

There, on the floor, was the imperious little demon prince. . . _playing_ with - with the cat Jason fed sometimes.

"Wha-?" He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't seeing it, even then he didn't believe it. He knew Damian liked animals, maybe more than anything else. . . but the smile on the kids face at the moment, the lack of violence and flames flickering in his eyes, the sharp edges softening out as he watched the little black ball of fur twist into the air elegantly.

Jason doesn't faint. He doesn't freak out. And he most certainly does _not_ mush out. . . but this. . . was. . . horrifyingly _cute_.

He almost laughed.

Damian was glaring at him now. Everything back to the way it should be, imperious, angry and cold. . . much better.

"What? Have you never witnessed animal training, Todd."

 _Oh_ , so _that's_ what he was going to cover with. Jason felt a slightly sadistic smirk stretch across his face. No _way_ was he letting his royal shortness get away with this. "Animals training? _Naw_ , it looks more like you're _playing_ with Shadow there."

Damian scoffed instantly and attempted to not look at the pawing cat again,"you're an idiot, _clearly_ I don't _play_ with animals, I rescue them and train them to serve me and-"

"Call it what you will germling, you're playing." He leaned against the door frame and smirked wider, crossing his arms cockily, just because he knew looking down at the kid like this drove him _nuts_.

Damian hissed like a cat,"I don't need to take this from _you_." He reached for the cat, "I am leaving and telling father you tried to shoot this poor creature so I rescued it and-"

Shadow dodged Damian's hands, surprising the kid silent, and pranced towards Jason's feet, instantly rubbing up on his legs with a gentle purr.

The look of betrayal on Damian's face was pure gold. Jason wished he'd taken a picture for later.

He bent down and scratched the friendly feline under his scruffy chin. "Sorry kid, you're gonna have to come up with a new plan. Shadow here is smart enough to know never bit the hand that feeds him. Smart alley cat, kinda like me."

Shadow purred up at him and meowed softly.

Jason lets a real smile, small as it was, tug at his lips.

Damian could not, for the life of him, take his eyes off of the outlaws face. He would never admit it, but he never thought he'd see Jason Todd smile at _anything_. . . not for real. Not that it mattered, he didn't smile at anything either. . . well, according to Grayson that wasn't true but still, he wouldn't admit that either.

"Speaking of feeding, you eat anything while I was gone?" He was asking because it was his food, not cuz he cared if the kid had food in him or not.

Damian snarled, "as if I'd eat any of that filth in your kitchen. Hot dogs and beef soup? What is wrong with you?"

Jason snickered at that before he remembered to stifle it for sake of keeping his I-don't-like-you attitude. With a stretch that popped his joints he walked in and the kitchen was instantly filled. Shadow followed around his feet and waited to be fed.

Damian stood up and watched with his arms crossed as Jason opened a can of tuna fish and let the furry creature eat it happily.

Jason caught him staring and smirked infuriatingly. "What? You want some?"

Actually, he wouldn't really be surprised if Damian accepted the tuna fish. Personal thoughts led him to believe the kid actually was a demon cat from another world.

Seriously, slap a pair of pointy ears on him and he'd _literally_ be a four foot tall hominoid cat person.

That was kind of funny actually. Maybe he could get a pair of cat ear muffs and sneak it on the kid and-

"You are an idiot. I am going to bed." With that, Damian flounced out as regally as a squirt could appear and slammed the door shut.

Jason let out a long suffering sigh, why the hell did he have to suffer like this? Wasn't dyeing and coming back crazy and going through all that shit to get where he was right now enough punishment for his sins? Someone _better_ be enjoying this, because he sure wasn't.

Wait. . . did that little freak just take his bedroom?!

 _Dick was a dead man._

* * *

 _This'll probably be like four or five chapters._

 _Anyway, anyone out there have any good shows about brothers - two brothers to be exact, and I'm not talking about Supernatural, for those that thought that, that show is everywhere - sheesh._

 _There was this show - I can't remember the name of it or the two brothers in it to save my life, I spent and entire day trying to find it, all I know is it has two brothers, at maybe some kind of farm like place and one had an attitude problem and - that is so vague and I don't now . . . but it's driving me crazy! Maybe one of their names was Keith? I don't think so but - it just came to me . . . help?_

 _Maybe someone has a suggestion or an idea of what I'm talking about._

 _Hope so._

 _See ya._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Another chapter. I've had this written out for a while now - the next chapter not so much - it might be a while. But hey, I think it'll be fun none the less!**

 **Have fun!**

 ** _And remember, Motivation is your Superpower!_**

* * *

"What _is_ that?" Damian woke up the next morning, surprisingly still here.

Jason scoffed at the younger wannabe Robin in distain and flipped a perfectly golden round pancake." Hey, don't you dare diss my flapjacks, you'll never have anything better." It's not like the kid was loaded and could pay the finest chef's in the world make him whatever he wanted if it struck his fancy - oh - wait, yah he could. Jason held his flapjacks very highly though.

"I doubt it. It's probably poisoned if it's not disgusting."

Jason's brow twitched and tossed a plate at the brat which he caught with annoying smoothness not even surprised.

"Here, eat up and choke." Jason scowled and stomped out, tossing his spatula in the sink.

Damian glared after him. "What about you? This really _is_ poison isn't it! Todd!"

Jason slammed the front door shut on the demon spawns shouts. _Little prick._

His head throbbed painfully, how was he supposed to deal with the short ass jerk for six more days?! This was _ridicules_. Time to find another babysitter to pawn the jerkling off on.

A light bulb when off. He knew just the person.

* * *

This should get her attention.

A priceless artifact in the shape of a twelve inch tall cat with emerald eyes. . . sound so like the perfect catch.

Pun intended.

No way Catwoman would be able to resist _this_.

And speak of the she devil. Jason grinned under his helmet as he watched a light and long figure flip onto the roof of the museum. _Right on time._ Sure, he could have just called, but where would the fun be in that?

Besides, Selina Kyle had an attraction to danger and schemes. Maybe she could handle the demon spawn. Even though _Talia_ made him.

"Hello Kitty. You look so lonely in here, how about mommy helps you out and we can go have some fun in the Caribbean, hm?"

"You always talk to lifeless statutes before you take them?" Jason smirked as he jump soundlessly behind her.

He watched as the seductive cat relaxed seconds after she'd heard him and turned around with a sly smirk of her own. "Only the priceless ones, Tiger. Now, to what do I own the pleasure?" She casually glanced around the darkened room.

Jason snorted, "No Batman tonight I'm afraid. Just little old me."

Selina gave him an appreciative sweep with her eyes and let a real smile pull her lips, "Sorry Tiger, but there isn't anything _little_ about you. What do you want anyway?"

Jason sighed and pulled off his helmet, his eye still obscured by his domino underneath."Ok I need a huge favor, you can cash in the statue later, a free run pass or whatever."

She placed her hands on her curvy hips with a scoff."As if I need a _pass_ to get away from you."

Jason refused to take that bait. He had more important things to worry about. "I have this annoying stray that I want to get rid of. How 'bout you help me with that."

"Depends, what _kind_ of stray?" She eyed him a bit suspiciously.

Jason ran a gloved hand through his mussed hair. "The human child kind. Although I'm not to sure about the _human_ part."

 _Seriously_.

Selina hummed in interest."What? Old girlfriend suddenly found you after you accidentally knocked her up and dropped off an accident spawn?" She guessed with more than a little amusement in her smooth voice.

Jason almost laughed at that. "Sorry, that's not even close, I ain't Bruce you know."

She nods simply. "I know. So where'd you get the unwanted spawn?"

"It's. . ." he took a deep breath, "It's actually Bruce's spawn I'm trying to pawn off on you."

Her face went from amused to serious in seconds. Not usually a good sign when it comes to Selina.

"You want to give me _Damian_? Why do you even _have_ him?"

"Because Nightwing's a selfish conniving dick, and dumped him off on me. Can't you take him? Imma kill something, or _him_ if I don't get ride of him soon." He wasn't begging. He _wasn't_. Sort of.

Selina lets out a sigh. "Sorry Tiger, can't do that."

"But you're a cat lover and he's practically a rabid _feline_ , c'mon!"

She shook her head as she pulled her whip out and let it fly to the support beams above them. "Sorry, but I can't do that. He's Batman's son, and you're technical brother. Besides, I have way too many things to do."

Jason's face looked extremely young at this moment as he pleaded wordlessly. It surprised her, she didn't think any of the bat kids had any _kid_ left in them. She felt a little bad for letting him hang like this, but. . . she couldn't take in Bruce's kid, not yet, they weren't on the best terms right now.

"See ya Tiger, I'll make it up to you." With that she was gone.

Jason shot ten muggers that night.

* * *

When he got home he was angry, tired, and sore.

Nobody wanted this kid. Why the hell did he have to get stuck with him? Because Dick was a massive jerk and fate hated him.

He wasn't sure he could handle the kid for much longer. Jason rubbed his hair irritated, making it stand up worse than before and noticed the kitchen light was on.

 _Don't tell me Demon spawn is playing with Shadow again. . ._

No. . . the shrimp wasn't playing, he was _reading_ with the cat sleeping on his lap, Jason noticed the plate on the table where the flapjacks had been- they were gone.

"So what? You just throw away perfectly good food?" Jason snapped, anger seeping into his words at the thought of food being wasted. Being a street kid with minimal food for the better part of his life made him hate those that wasted it.

Damian didn't even turn his head to look at him. _Little snot._ He just petted the cat and continued reading. . . wait - that was his book? That was Jason's favorite book, Oliver twist.

Alfred had given it to him a few years ago and Jason never could get ride of it. And now the demon spawn was getting his _germs_ all over it.

"I said, don't touch my stuff." Jason snapped and reached for the book.

Damian scowled and stood up, deftly flipping out of reach with the book in one hand and the cat in the other.

"It's the only piece of junk I deem entertaining enough for me around here." He glared, daring Jason to take the novel away from him.

Oh, Jason _dared_.

Five seconds later he was chasing the rat around his apartment, weapons were thrown, some furniture too. The cat had jumped smartly out of the fray and ignored their yelling and howls as they rolled around, fighting for paper and glue.

"Give it back you little ass!"

"Unhand me, Todd, or I will make sure you don't have any hands!"

"Give it-"

The book tore in half with a heart breaking rip.

Jason stared at his half. Damian stared at his. They both looked up at each other slowly. Jason felt ready to explode.

This had been his favorite book _dammit_! And now it was. . . Alfred gave it to him and - god damn Dick Grayson to hell!

"Give me that you shit!" Jason snatched the piece of the book out of Damian's slackened grip and stomped away, slamming the door to his room.

Thankfully no neighbors came to complain about the noise. Jason was pretty sure he would have killed the first person to knock on his door.

* * *

Day three wasn't much smoother.

Jason made breakfast again. . . for some reason he was making actual breakfasts. . . not because he cared if the kid ate or not. Just - he was craving waffles today ok.

And besides, Jason did _not_ want to hear it if the kid passed out from lack of food.

Jerk was probably starving himself on purpose.

"I'm leaving!" He called later for no reason in particular.

"I don't _care_!" Damian hollered back, Shadow chasing his shoe laces which he conveniently left untied.

Jason scoffed and stomped out of the apartment. Just breath. _Breath_. . . you _might_ survive this. . . _maybe_.

He's pretty sure he _might_.

 _Oh god . . . no - no he won't._

* * *

His name was Alex Pudlock. Jason had been tracking him down for weeks now. The guy was elbows deep in drug dealing shit and was a slippery bastard to boot. The Red Hood had been on the trail and now, he finally had him. Jason had been waiting for this moment for a long time and now, with all the pent up anger from dealing with demon snot back home, this guy was going to pay real good.

Jason's hand rested on his favorite hand gun as he watched from the rafters in the warehouse, why was it always a warehouse? These things should be illegal to build from all the criminal activity that goes on in them.

His eyes narrow behind his helmet as a bald reedy looking man entered the cracking building and made a beeline for a stack of intimidatingly large crates.

Several men in pinstripes follow. _Yep_ , definitely a mob deal.

"Here we are gentlemen, eighty high velocity laser canons, all waiting or you thanks to a fabulous benefactor." Alex said, his voice was even more annoying than Jason thought it would be.

It grated on his already grated nerves. His grip on the guns tightened as Pudlock opened the first crate.

"Why don't you attack already." It was a sharp hiss that nearly makes Hood shoot in reaction. He managed to restrain his reflexes for a second and glared daggers and bullets through his mask.

 _Robin_ , fully costumed, was hunching his pint sized self in the rafters next to him.

"Get the hell away from here, you punk!" Jason hissed back, trying to resist the urge to shoot the kid.

"Tt, have you forgotten who is _actually_ supposed to be protecting this city?" The snot flipped back.

" _Batman_."

"Yes, _and_ Robin. When Batman's not here, Robin does the protecting, not a thug in a costume."

 _Oh ho, this little -_

"Go back to the apartment or I'll shoot you and drag you back." Jason threatened, blood pressure spiking.

Damian straightened. "You are not the boss of me."

 _Oh. My. Fucking -_

"Did you just _sound_ like a ten year old? Jeez, I must be going crazy." Jason can not believe what he just heard.

Damian scoffed and glared below them. "You're an imbecile. Now as I said before, why haven't you gone down yet? Afraid you can't handle some low life mob men."

"Demon shit, I swear . . . I'm getting _evidence,_ you little prick." That kinda sounded weird when he said it out loud.

Apparently Damian noticed too because the brat actually gave him a surprised look. "Aren't you going to shoot them dead?"

"No, you little - Look, I need them alive so I can beat any info I need out of them. The mob man they work for isn't exactly into spreading his name, and that scrawny bastard down there, Pudlock, he's been like an oily worm since I caught wind of his existence. But now I've got him, and I'll find this hiding mobster boss."

Damian nodded and looked back down, the men seemed to be wrapping their deal up, "Now?"

Jason hid the second of shock he felt at Damian actually _asking_ for permission and nodded back. " _Now_."

They both jump down from the rafters surprising the thugs.

The men panic and fumble for the weapons. One tried to grab a crate, Jason jumps and twists his arm behind his back hard enough to make it snap. The man shrieked, the other three grab canons, Pudlock runs. The canons fire.

Jason panics for a split millisecond when he remembers Robin. He forgot how _small_ the kid was and he lost sight of him for a moment when the canons go off. He sees Robin fly through the air, face pulled into a sneer as he dodges the shot and rams straight into one of the shooters. Jason bites his tongue, he's forgotten how ruthless of a fighter this kid was. He dropped the guy in his grip and dodges under the next shot as Damian jumps over, Jason kicks the legs out of one and shoots the other in the arm. Damian punches the guy in the stomach, knocking him senseless.

A beam shoots from behind. It hits Damian in the arm. Jason cringes, the sizzling sound of burnt flesh pretty loud, he turns and sees the first thug, holding his arm that Jason broke, shaking with a canon in his grip. _Damn_ , should have shot him too. Jason does anyway. Right in the leg. He turns and sees the kid attempting to shake off the injury. Hell _no_ , his costume was burnt away and Jason could see the torched flesh.

"You tie them up, I'll go after that weasel." Robin forces through grit teeth and runs off before Jason can yell at him.

"Dammit Kid! _Hey_!"

Damian's gone.

 _Shit_ , that wound looked _awful_ , _shit_ . . . the kid's dealt with worse but . . . if something was going to happen to the kid because of him. . . Alfred would never let him live it down. _Aw crap._

Jason seethes and forcefully ties the four thugs on the ground up and quickly hangs them by their legs from the rafters.

One groans.

Jason snorts and pats the groaner purposely hard on his bullet hole. "I'll be right back." Then he whirled on his booted heels and runs after the idiot kid.

He may have been brought up by assassins and trained by both Dick and Bruce, and can handle extreme amounts of pain . . . but _still_. Jason shuddered at the thought of what Alfred would say if he finds out about this.

" _I am very disappointed in you Master Jason. Letting young master Damian run around in that painful condition, I don't care if he could handle it. It was your responsibility -_ " Jason internally flinched as he imagines the look Al would give him. the disappointment in the old mans eyes - so vivid and suppressed at the same time because he know Jason could do better and - he _believes_ -

 _Aw crap._

He hears a shriek. Jason jumped over a wire fence and lands loudly behind Robin's hunched form. Pudlock is on the ground, shaking like a leaf and _begging_ , face swelling already.

"Pp - please, I don't know what you _want_! J-just let me go al-already you - crazy kid!"

Jason sneers under his helmet and placed a heavy hand on Damian's shoulder, calmly and subtly pushing the kid back, he misses the death glare he gets throw at him though.

"Listen Weasel," Jason crouches to the mans level, turning on his intimidating persona, which is even more scary when done under a lifeless red mask. "I've been looking for you, and now that I've got you - you'd better be prepared to dish some juicy details." He gripped the man around the collar.

The guy is shaking. "What if I don't."

Jason almost laughs. His grip tightens to the point of choking. "You don't _want_ to know. But it'll involve a _lot_ of _pain_."

Needless to say, the guy squealed like a pig on a poker after that.

* * *

 _Gotta love these two violent knuckle heads. They are just so the same it kills me sometimes. Jason could be a better understanding brother for Dami than Dick because he's actually **been** through most of the crap Damian has, Dick hasn't. I don't know - just something I think about sometimes._

 _Still love Dick's big brother thing though. Adorable._

 _Let me know what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N) This story is going surprisingly well - thanks to all who reviewed and followed. There should be two chapters after this I think. We'll see. Also, I'm not sure about this chapter - meh, let me know what you guys think.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Motivation is your Superpower!**

* * *

Jason decided the night wasn't a total waste after all.

He actually felt pretty good about his lead, and maybe, just _maybe_ , some of his previous days tension was lessening a bit. _Hmm_ , some ice cream might make it better. He got the name, Putlock's in pieces and, unfortunately, Jason let the GCPD take care of him. He was feeling pretty decent after cracking a few bones. Besides - Robin helped him out and it was just a spur of the moment thing not to shoot the guy in the head in front of him.

 _Anyway_ -

A crash cut him from his train of though, Jason stopped, mid way into the freezer with a tub of rocky road in his hand - he still had most of his gear on, except for his helmet, he raised a brow in the bathrooms direction.

What was the kid doing in there?

Jason realized that sounded like he was almost _concerned_. Why _not_? It was his apartment the little jerk could be trashing. With an exaggerated sigh, he put the ice cream back and headed towards the door pulling off articles of armor and cloth as he went.

"Hey?" He knocked on the door and then opened it, the knock was just to let the underling know he was coming in, not for anything else. "What are you _doing_ in here?" He blinked at the short glaring kid standing in front of the mirror, gauze in one hand, blood dripping slowly down his arm, and the first aid kit all over the floor.

"Do you need something, Todd?" Damian snapped, probably because he looked less than capable right now and he was angry Jason saw it.

"No. I asked you a question first." Jason decided to be difficult. If the jerk weed was gonna sound like that then - screw him. He was going to enjoy the pip squeaks discomfort.

Damian rolled his eyes at the older delinquent. "Perhaps you're more brainless than I thought, but if you can't tell, I'm repairing some flesh wound. Pennyworth would have a _fit_ if I don't."

 _Well_ \- the snot had a point there.

Jason snorted. "Ooooh, so does it hurt?"

This got him a razor sharp look. The kid said nothing though and turned back to attempting to break the mirror with his glare instead while subtly tying to appear like he had a handle on this whole bandaging situation. Unfortunately - the kid was trained to maim and kill - not repair and heal.

Jason bit the inside of his cheek, he spaces out for a second as he leaned against the creaky doorframe, arms crossed, in his cargo pants and tank. Alfred would be _tsking_ him so hard right now - no one knows why, but that old man had one hell of a way to make you feel like either the scum of the earth or a king with just a look or few British words.

Jason sighed loudly. He was having a pretty ok night - he has the info he wanted, this short-stack-of-attitude _did_ help out a bit, in his own irritating way - and he _did_ get lasered because of Jason neglecting to properly take down the ass who shot him and - _Aw hell_ , the kid wouldn't tell anybody and neither would he.

He wanted ice cream anyway - and this was wasting his time.

"Here, hang on." He moved inside, filling the white space and collecting the gels and antiseptics and antibiotics and stuff on the floor. Damian just stared at him like he's grown an extra limb somewhere.

"What are you _doing_?" The tone was dry and clipped and definitely confused.

Jason sighed again. _Man_ , he feels old already. "Helping you, you little ass, now sit."

Damian scoffs instantly, all confusion gone as he reverts to his bratty self. "No you won't. I don't want your help, I don't _need_ it. I can handle a pathetically unimportant wound like this. I _have_ been stabbed to death you know."

 _Oh ho, oh no_ \- the kid was _bragging_ about how he died now? _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_. Jason was _not_ letting that slide. This little jerk was _not_ allowed to brag about his death. That was his shtick.

"Yah, well congratulations, only an idiot would let himself be killed by himself - geez kid that is _nothing_ to be proud of. Your freaking _mother_ made another _you_ to _murder_ you, I mean, does that _really_ sound like something you want everyone to know?" He flashed the punk an unimpressed look of disgust and unrolled a gauze strip.

"Tt, you're just jealous because my death was much more heroic and legendary than yours. If I hadn't come back I would have been known to have died in battle as a hero, a great warrior, not a brat who didn't listen to his mentor and got himself killed because he underestimated a stupid cl-"

The bathroom exploded. Well, Jason exploded _in_ the bathroom as he punched the kid into the tub and everything flew everywhere.

Damian should have seen that coming - _he should have._

Jason seethed down at him. " _Shut. The. Hell. Up._ Sit on the damn toilet and shut your damn mouth. I don't need to explain my self to you. See the story how ever you want. The fact remains. I loved my mother and yours _killed_ you." Sure - it was all a set up by his mom and the joker - but nobody but Batman and Dick knew that.

A suffocating moment of tension squeezed in as Damian's eyes flitted all over Jason's face. Then, to the never ending shock of Jason Peter Todd, the kid looked _down_. He had a moment of - Jason swore it was - _defeat_? No - couldn't be -

But the kid stood up, wiped his mouth and sat his butt on that lid without meeting Jason's eyes. Jason was floored - his previous rage simmering down for a second as he stared at the kid in open surprise. Whatever Dick feeds this punk, it must be working - because Jason knows from past experiences the kid _never_ lets anything go - _never_.

He picked up a tube of antibiotic gel instead of voicing that thought out loud.

The bathroom was silent as he made quick work of cleaning and wrapping the torched flesh tightly. Damian barely even winces and he hasn't even looked at Jason once.

"You know, coming back from the dead is about the only thing we have in common isn't it." Jason suddenly says, without meaning too.

Damian's jaw clicks. But he nodded. "According to Grayson, it isn't."

"No?"

Were they were having a _conversation_? They _were_. Oh God, that guy with the ' _end is near'_ sign down the street might actually be right.

"He says we're both stubborn and short tempered . . . Tt, but clearly _I_ am the better combatant. Skill wise."

" _Clearly_. But I got experience on you. And looks."

Damian rolled his eyes again. "Believe whatever helps you sleep at night, Todd. I inherited my fathers looks - I win on that account."

"What?" Jason smirked now. "You think you're father's _pretty_ or something?"

The kid actually looked up and frowned. "The majority of the female population can answer that for you."

Ok - _ok_ , the kid had a point there.

Jason almost, just _almost_ \- actually laughed at that.

Maybe he could survive the next three days with this ass - _maybe_ , but some new ground rules had to be laid.

"Ok, look punk. We aren't off to a great start - we'll be choking each other if we don't agree to some terms. I'm tired and I have a case to follow - I'll let you help just because it'll piss off your old man that you're helping me but only if you agree to my terms." He looks the kid in the eye.

Damian frowned again. "I'm listening."

"Ok, boundaries. I don't expect you to stop being your asinine self but - how 'bout you show a tad respect in the dying department. No talking about it. Deal?"

"Tt, first, I'm actually surprised you _know_ the word asinine. Second, still so sensitive over that after how many years?"

Jason hardened his face and gripped the kid by both shoulders. "Listen kid, this isn't _sensitivity_ , this is me getting pissed off because, you may have died and whatever, but _you_ weren't roaming the world half insane, and lost with rage, and revenge eating up the remains of your soul, ok. _You_ got back, right into your dads arms - so don't give me bullshit about you're death and revival being ' _legendary'_. The only thing legendary about it is what your father did to get you back. Now, the topic is off limits. _Got it_."

The silence let Jason hear the kids wheels turning. "Fine. I accept your terms to our truce."

"Good." He let the brat go. "Now I want rocky road and to watch a rerun of Pride and Prejudice, the good one."

"What?"

"You've never heard of Pride and Prejudice? Jane Austin?"

Damian scoffed. "Of course I've heard of it - just didn't realize you were so in touch with you're feminine side, Todd."

"Suck it punk, Jane rules. Her dry wit and well constructed scenes are a credit to women in her time who weren't allowed to speak there minds about anything. Now get your ass up and shut up - or else you don't get any ice cream."

Damian couldn't really argue with that.

And Jason wasn't going to admit it, but it was actually kind of tolerable to watch one of his favorite tapes of a period romance classic with the little snot. He seemed to get into it - even if he did criticize everything the actors said and did.

Turns out the little ass knew a thing or two about the dramatic arts.

* * *

"Eggs and Bacon? Is this a joke Todd? Because you're sense of humor is less than clever." Damian was very, _very_ unimpressed with the layout on the table this morning. At least he actually sat down today.

Jason wasn't about to voice that fact of development out loud though. "Oh, calm yourself your royal shortness, it's just some scrambled tofu and soy bacon strips. None of it is actually from an inhuman act of using an animal for our human desires or whatever. Eat it before I stuff it up your nose." With that all clear, Jason turned back to the fridge and pulled out _real_ bacon for himself.

He noticed the odd silence that was filling up the kitchen. Until Shadow waltzed in and let out a pitiful meow, rubbing up against Jason's leg.

"I suppose it's acceptable." The snob finally settled on saying out loud and actually picked up his spoon to eat it.

Jason snorted, bending down to place a saucer of fish in front of the cat as he glanced over at the kid who was _actually_ eating his concoction.

Ok - so _maybe_ it was sort of strange to Damian that Jason actually made him a vegan breakfast but - Jason had some stuff lying around and - he liked challenging himself to making weird foods actually taste decent so . . . challenge accepted and all that.

It definitely had nothing to do with Jason _caring_ or anything about what the kid wanted to eat . . . definitely had nothing to do with that.

"So," He scratched the soft black cat behind her ear while she ate, "I'm going to do some rounds today, check out the backstreets and leftover kids homes - I won't be back until late so don't wait up."

Damian scoffs into his tofu eggs. "Are you insinuating I stay home?"

"Um - you mean am I insinuating you stay and hog _my_ apartment? Then yah, yah that's exactly what I'm insinuating." Jason stands, ready to move on with his breakfast.

"No"

" _Seriously_ kid? I don't have time for this." The older vigilante sat himself on his chair and bit off a chunk of bread from his getting stale loaf.

"I don't know what you expect me to do here, _sleep_? Because there is nothing of interest here and I have a right to be Robin even without Father here or Grayson and you can't tell me otherwise."

"Ok, Ok! _Sheesh_ , chill out, shrimp meal. Just - breath. I guess you could tag along. But you better not scare the kids." With that, Jason downs his milk and heads to his room to find a decent set of body armor for tonight.

Damian stared after him. "What _kids_?"

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

"Hey, hey. No grumbling - you already act like a demon cat from hell you don't need to be a _grouchy_ demon cat from hell."

"Tt."

It was dark on this corner, really dark - Gotham was great at keeping the gritty in the back of the city, because most taxes went to pay for streetlamps in the front streets. But back here? Behind the walls of lights and people pretending like Gotham was an ok place to live was just dark - and lots of kids that lived in the dark.

"I found this home awhile back, the kids in it were being abused and trafficked for menial labor and probably other things. Most were just thrown here because their parents got to stuck under the drug dealers thumbs and couldn't keep up there dosage and feed their kids too so - here they go. I shut it down, like literally blew most of the joint up, and now the kids just squat here." Jason kept his voice low and steps even, Damian noticed he didn't put on the helmet, but he did have on the domino.

"Who's to stop anyone from taking this place like you did?" Robin voiced if for no other reason but to annoy Jason.

"Because Spawn, this place is under Red Hood protection and maybe you don't know this, but that name means something around here." He was almost proud of it actually.

Damian seemed less than impressed, which is totally normal considering whose son he was. "Means what? A moronic thug with a gun happy personality? Please, no one is actually afraid of you."

Jason smirked clearly, even in the dark Damian could feel it. Which was the point. "Yah - you haven't seen _what_ they're afraid of."

"You sound proud of your sadistic nature."

"Jealous?"

"Not in the slightest, why would I, _Robin_ , be jealous of a down grade like you."

"Because, _Robin_ , you wish you had the freedom to do what I do - here we go." Jason stopped mid argument and rapped on the dirty door in a pattern, one up, two middle, three on the left. The paint peeled under his knuckles.

The door squeaked open with a dreadful spine scratching sound after a moment as a surprisingly red head poked a bit to see.

"Hey Monty, it's me. Let me in?" Jason's voice suddenly changed drastically, from low hiss to gentle whisper. He missed the surprise on Robins face behind him.

"Ok." The red haired boy backed away, closed the door, and unlocked several bolts, which actually was ridiculous to have since the windows looked less than secure.

"Hey guys." Jason smiled at the room full of at least twenty kids, different colors, sizes and ages, Some were as young as five - other probably older then sixteen. It's hard to tell when they all have the same tired, haunted, and malnourished look on their faces.

"I brought someone today. He's a prick but I'm sure you guys could deal with him." Jason watched like a wolf about to eat a cat as Damian stepped inside. Jason couldn't help finding it amusing how uncomfortable the kid looked to be stared at by so many eyes so closely.

Ilene, a little girl of about six pattered up and suddenly yanked at Robins cape, Damian flinched and almost yanked back. Her big brown eye looked up at him. "Do you willy know Batman?" She had a lisp.

Damian scoffed, Jason flicked his head.

"Yah, he does sweetheart, here - Robin's gonna be real nice and show you some cool moves. Right Robin?" He stressed out the last words for Damian's benefit.

"I will not - what do you think I am, a circus performer."

Jason hoped the kid could feel the fire in his glare.

An older kid snorted catching Damian's attention. _Uh oh._

"Something funny, street dweller."

Kale . . . was not an easily impressed kid - ten years on the street since he was five - it did things to kid. He never got past fourth grade.

"Yah, _you_. Watchya think? We care if you _'preform'_ for us up close? Naw man, you do that already, you know for the TV reporters and newspapers and shit." Kale had the Crime Ally accent through and through.

Damian wrinkled his nose. Jason watched - nobody ever showed this Robin what he was really supposed to be fighting for - even _Dick_ knew about this stuff.

But Damian was too busy being too good for small problems - no wonder Gotham was shit. Nobody really cared about the little splinters of horror that killed this city from the roots.

"You should watch who you're talking too, ingrate."

"Or what? You'll beat me up and put me into Arkham? Hah - we all know how easy it is ta break outta that place." Kale was pushing buttons. _Hard_.

Damian's fists clenched. "I save this city every night - I don't have time to waste on you."

"That's the point, fly boy! You save the _'city'_ but you forget about us people down here, we're part of this city - we _are_ the city, you and Batman don't do shit about us - you fly around in your lil' capes an' tights and pretend to be scary and care about Gotham."

Jason watched Damian, his eyes flickered between Kale and Robin - he was actually wondering if Damian would hit a civilian. That oughta be interesting.

The other kids looked thoroughly amused by this point, gathering around the two boys whose egos were going high. Say what you will about Damian Wayne - but in the end, the kid was still a ten year old boy with confidence issues.

"I don't see you doing a better job! Besides, it's arrogant bastards like you that cause most of the problems!"

Jason winced.

"Yah, that's right, pin this on me. On kids like me, because you know you don't do you're job - whatever the hell ya think it is. Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Robin_." Kale's sarcasm was boiling hot and was meant to _burn_.

Damian seethed and actually aimed a fist at the kid and raised it.

As much as Jason would have _loved_ to see a good old kiddie fist fight, Damian's ruthless nature and the skills he had at his disposal would make thing end badly for Kale - facts, they suck. Jason grabbed Robins raised fist and pulled him back.

"Hey! I said be _nice_ to the kids." He snapped, voice raising.

Robin scoffed and yanked himself away from Red Hoods grip. "That's what you said. But I don't see any children, I see sniveling thieves and street rats. I'm leaving."

Now irritation flashed like a nerve ending in the back of Jason's neck. "Listen you ass, these kids have suffered from birth, abuse, starvation, death, sickness - anything and everything that happens in Gotham happens to these kids."

Robin stops mid stomp and actually appears to be listening.

"Show a little compassion. I'm sure Dick-head taught you that."

Ilene bravely padded up to Robin at this point and yanked at his cape again, getting his irritated attention.

"What?" He snapped angrily, glaring at her through the mask.

"I like Wobin. Stay and play?"

"It's _Robin_ and -"

"Please?" Here big brown eyes begged up at him in the dim light as she took his hand and lead him back to the little kids group.

What surprised Jason wasn't the kids forgiving nature towards Robin. It was the fact that Damian _actually_ allowed the little girl to tug him back in and sat down. The frown never leaving his face but still - Robin humored the little kids.

Jason didn't realize the smirk he had on started to bend out of shape into an actual smile on his face as he watched the badly hidden awkwardness in Robin trying to socialize with those ' _beneath'_ him.

Eventually, some of the other kids trailed around. Kale wasn't lookin' to be friendly any time soon so he left - But Jason figured he could make it up to the kid later.

It was pretty late by the time Jason told Robin they had to go.

That news was met with a surprising amount of displeased sounds and whines which lead to a jumbled chatter and debate on whether Robin would come back or not which lead to making Robin promise he would which lead to Robin begrudgingly promising.

Jason refrained from teasing until they got back to the apartment.

Maybe the kid was just a moody kid instead of an actual hell spawn. Jason figured he could accept that - but he wasn't going to let Damian know.

But - maybe the kid wasn't _too_ bad - after a while.

 _Maybe_.

* * *

 _Uh - this didn't go very far action wise - but I believe I got some semblance of begrudging acceptance of each other outta both of them - this might have actually turned out pretty ok._

 _Hope you guys thought so!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N) Chapter four! Yay! I do believe we have one after this - maybe - we'll see how it turns out.**

 **I hope you guys like this one, it was a bit tough to mold together I think.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think!**

 **Motivation is your Superpower!**

* * *

"Robin! Left!" Red hood shouted over the hullabaloo that was currently threatening their lives.

Or in Jason's point of view, just another mess that he created.

He'd tracked down the lead mobster last night and spent the afternoon debating on how to go about getting to him and taking him down.

He'd actually been thinking of some clever stylish plan and scheme and whatever when Damian came along and butted his sharp nose in and just threw him a dead glare.

"Why don't you just attack the place mindlessly, because you don't have a mind in the first place, and blow it up? Isn't that your method anyway." The kid said it as uninterested as possible but Jason saw the slight curiosity in that snobby face.

And then he though - _yah - why don't I just bust in and blow shit up_? That was more his style as of late anyway.

Better than waiting for the kill in the shadows.

So that's what they were doing. Mo B's mansion in the nice part of Gotham was currently on fire as men ran everywhere shooting automatics and hand guns and lasers and explosions and it was just a big ol' birthday bash. Jason wouldn't say this out loud, but he was actually having fun, mostly because these thugs were almost _laughably_ unprepared for him and Robin and also because - the kid was . . . he looked like he was having the time of his life too.

And Jason saw a look on the kids face that he only ever saw on certified crazies like himself. The rush from the danger and freedom from watching mentors that he _lived_ for - Damian did too and that was a pivotal fact.

So the little bastard had more than one thing in common with him after all.

"On your right, Hood!" Robin hollered as he dodged on onslaught of bullets and triple flipped over a dozen goons while throwing an array of bird-a-rangs with precision.

"Got it." Jason deftly dodged, grabbed the attacker, threw him into another group and casually broke a few other guys shooting hands as he yanked out the guns.

The thugs were falling left and right and then the strangest thing happened. The flames were flickering, the house was going down, people were either burning to death or escaping, but Jason and Damian didn't notice that. They were in the _zone_. That place that's rarely matched alone never mind _with_ someone else. They started moving in unison, reading each others moves before they even knew their own. They worked like gears, switching high and low, deflecting and effecting and it was just - like they've been doing this for _years_.

But they haven't.

The aggressiveness and sheer force behind the movements, the pivots, the flips, _everything_ was like liquid silk. And they both felt it as they simultaneously finished off the last attackers and successfully torching the rest of the equipment in the garage that was all packed pretty and ready to be delivered.

Both would deny it later but - they may have shared a fist bump on top of a hill as they watched their handiwork light up like fireworks on the forth of July.

A job well done, and neither was worse for the wear.

A rare feat indeed.

* * *

"I don't get the _point_."

"Two words short stack. _Female_. _Service_. The director was probably trying to score some hits with the ladies with that wet see-through shirt. Guy's not packed but - meh - I guess he gets the job done."

"Still, I have yet to see the _point_. They wasted valuable time on that scene that could have been used much more effectively in developing plot or characters or _anything_ really." Damian scoffed, eyes glued to the old TV set actually eating the popcorn in front of him as Shadow nuzzled into his side.

"Forget it. Just watch the damn thing ok. Enough commentary." Jason was surprised to find his voice didn't have any actual resentment in it for once as he propped his feet on the foot stool in front of him, "You get technical and ruin everything - nobody likes a stiff critic. No wonder you don't have any friends." He taunted between chewing popcorn.

"Tt, I don't need friends."

"Why? Because you have money?" Jason almost laughed at that. Damian was probably the only kid he knew that could buy his friends if he wanted to. Not that he'd _ever_ want to - or maybe Damian just wouldn't ever _admit_ he wanted friends.

Dick probably knew the answer to that.

"No, because I have no time for frivolous things like friends. Besides - they're a liability in my line of work." Damian said that sentence so calmly and assured that because he was Robin and where he came from - he really _couldn't_ have friends . . .

 _Damn_ \- this kid was wound way too tight.

Jason rolled his eyes at the jerkling. "Listen kid, just because your Dad's the goddamn Batman doesn't mean you have to be. Live a little, seriously - and I can't believe I'm about to say something so Dick like it hurts but - you can't go about your life alone and angry. . . Everybody need's a friend. Even _Batman_." He couldn't believe he just said that - in _public_ , by his definition of public being saying this outside of his head.

Damian just stared at him, lips pulled thin and tight. "What would you know - you go about your pitiful life alone and angry. Hypocrite."

 _Ouch_.

Point taken.

"Yah - but that's because it's my _thing_. You know, the loner angry rebel Robin. That's my trademark." The older Vigilante attempted, poorly at that, to wheel his way out of this conversation. Even if he was the idiot that started it.

"And besides," Now would be a really good time to shut the hell up, "I have friends - Sometimes, when I feel like socializing." He avoided the kids prying eyes.

Although - _why_ Damian was suddenly _interested_ in anything he had to say was a mystery itself.

"Father says socializing is for benefits and when you want to get something out of someone."

 _Wow_ , good ol' Bruce, giving the same advice since forever ago.

"Yah - he always told me that too. Kinda sucked though - for a kid who grew up alone and had a hard enough time fitting in anyway." That came out way more heartfelt than it should have. And was basically his life story - shit.

A beat of silence passed.

The cat sat up, stretched her front legs then back legs then jumped off the couch and padded to her water bowl.

"Good job tonight. By the way." Jason doesn't know what makes him say it - but he does. It sounds as weird as it felt, and the air is _really_ stuffy right now.

Damian blinked, momentarily caught off guard.

"I don't need your approval Todd, I already knew that." He settled for the rude arrogant bastard attitude.

Jason realized things are getting out of hand. Attitude only comes up when defensive maneuvers are required to avoid something one was uncomfortable with.

"Yah - yah, whatever."

Another beat of silence.

Jason scratched his ear, neither boy looked at each other, the TV rolled the credits of the episode.

"I'm going to bed." Damian suddenly stood up and shuffled back a bit, kind of like a cornered cat.

Jason stayed in his spot. "You gonna take my room again?"

No hostility - there. Was. N _o hostility_ or _sarcasm_ in that question. _Uh oh_ \- _Abort_! Abort conversation now while you have some semblance of self respect left!

It came out as a kind of question, like it was the little pricks _choice_ if he took the room or not and - _aw crap_ . . . that was way to close to a Dick thing to say for Jason's comfort.

But there was no taking it back now - not with the way the kid was just blatantly staring at him like he just turned into Poison Ivy or something before his very eyes.

"I will. I - deserve the better arrangement anyway." He was trying hard - _so_ hard - "As better as it can get in this rat infested hole." There - _that_ was better, that was - _safe_.

Jason furrowed his brows. "Whatever. Get lost before I change my mind." That - _that_ wasn't so good.

Damian retreated, _thank God_ , and closed the door a bit harder than necessary.

Shadow hopped onto Jason's still lap as the vigilante stared at the closed door, hand reaching up to pet the feline absent mindedly.

 _What just happened?_

Did he and _Damian_ just - _almost_ \- have a _moment_?

 _Shit_ \- the world really _was_ ending.

* * *

Jason had a problem. Well - _another_ problem, the four foot tall assassin glaring at him from the couch was the first problem.

The second was he was out of food. _No kidding,_ just, all of it, _gone_. Like it was never even there. That probably had something to do with the fact that he had only stocked up for one person to live in this place before another got dropped on him. Two people eating the way they ate pretty much knocked out his supplies. That means he has to - Jason shudders - go _shopping_.

He doesn't like to go shopping.

"Ok squirt - I have to go get some shit, you stay put, don't break anything and if you get really hungry chew on the couch. Ok. I'm sure it's vegetarian enough." He doesn't look at the kid as he pulls on a normal shirt and pats his pockets down in case he forgot to empty it of spare guns. That happened once - the Shop Rite lady did _not_ like that.

"See ya in a bit." He's heading out the door. Kid doesn't even bother to answer. Jason figured it's whatever, he doesn't really want the kid to talk anyway. So he skips ten creaky steps down the building and heads for his bike which is parked in the back and -

"What are you doing?" It's more a demand then a question though as Jason stares at the kid hard.

Damian just yawns in an irritatingly bored manner as he leans against Jason's precious bike. "I have no interest in staying here - I could go anywhere I want but - "

"I'll kick your ass if you do." Jason snaps, surprisingly still having some patience in stock.

"No - you wish - I just don't fell like sitting in one spot - Going to the store with you might prove amusing at least." The little monkey says it like it was just a passing thought of mild interest, like he doesn't care if he goes or not.

But Jason sees through it. He sees that the kid doesn't really want to stay alone and be bored alone. He wanted to hang out? _No_ \- no it couldn't be. _Damian Wayne_ wanting to hang out with the one Robin he called beneath him and believing that he was dirt under his feet - He thought everyone was beneath him but Jason always had the feeling that when Damian said that Jason was beneath him - it was like it rang true in the twerps mind, he only called others that because it made him feel superior.

"Whatever, hop on."

It was only when they reached the shopping plaza that Jason realized, two short tempered Robins going into a store to buy food together - unchaperoned . . . in public - in the day time. . .

Meh, what could _possibly_ happen.

* * *

They looked _relatively_ normal.

Nobody seemed to pay attention to anything about them except maybe Jason's shoes. They _were_ pretty sweet combat boots- not his favorites - but still. Or maybe they were just wondering why a kid who threw out an aura like he was an entitled prince and walked like a snob was shopping in the slums.

Speaking of which, Jason suddenly noticed the kid was gone. _Oh great_ \- five minutes and the brat's already causing problems. Jason has the smallest panic attack that he will never admit he had and zips down the isles to find the spawn before he hurt someone.

Not in the bathroom isle - make up - no - baby isle seems like a good place, Jason snickered - but no, the brat wasn't there either. Where - wait - Jason backtracks and stops.

 _Cereal isle?_

Damian's face was scrunched up in what looked like to be very serious thought between the choices Choco Rocks or Frooty Tooty. The older delinquent might have laughed if it wouldn't have gotten attention.

"What the hell are you doing? I didn't say you could go off by yourself ya twerp." Jason opted for annoyed jerk mode for this occasion.

Damian ignored him and picked up the box of Frooty Tooty cereal. "This one." He tosses it into the cart like he owned everything in and out of it.

Jason felt that twinge of annoyance rise. "What? You think you can just get whatever you want? No way Spawn, _my_ money, _my_ choices."

"I don't know what you're blubbering about Todd."

Jason scoffed and snatched the box out of the cart, slipping it back in. "No cereal."

"I don't think you get to decide what I get." Damian doesn't back down, he tossed it back into the cart.

"Hello, I'm buying, so yah I do." Jason forcefully put it back on the shelf.

"I don't care." Back into the cart.

"We're _not_ getting this." Back on the shelf.

"Yes we _are_."

"No."

" _Yes_ "

"No!"

By this point it wasn't even about the cereal anymore, it was a battle of wills and to hell with anyone who thinks Jason Todd will loose it. A crowd was also gathering around as the boys threw themselves into a vicious glare off, pulling and shoving at the now crunched box of Frooty Tooty cereal.

"Damn it _brat_! We aren't buying a Dick cereal! If you miss him that much why don't you just leave! Oh wait, that's right, he's not here -he doesn't _want_ you- surprise, surprise. I don't blame him, after all who wants to keep your spoilt ass!" Jason tossed the box on the floor and very nearly stomped on it. He's overreacting, he knows he his - especially since people are starting to whisper.

Damian backed up the slightest bit then grabbed another box of cereal. "Go to hell." He snarled under his breath.

Jason snorted. "Already been, they revoked my pass - now put that thing back and - "

"Excuse me - "

They both turn around surprised to find an old lady with huge spectacle looking at them. She adjusted the frames and her owlish eyes zeroed in on Damian's confused face.

"If you want little boy - I'll buy that cereal for you."

 _Wha - holy._ . . Jason's eyes flitted to Damian - first he looked affronted but _then_ . . . then he looked at Jason's face and saw the _mortification_ on it. Then the spawn let a _slimy_ smirk slide across his face, one the devil himself would be proud of and he - _holy shi_ t - he turns on the _water works._

 _Damian Wayne - tears up._

The world was _so_ ending.

"Thank you kind madam, please, my brother here- " Jason feels an unexpected jolt when the kid says _'Brother'_ "-Is just being unpleasant because he was fired from his job yesterday and now he thinks I am too much to feed." He throws in a sniffle and Jason can _not_ _believe_ this right now.

It's like - Damian Wayne just disappeared and an actual human kid replaced him, the aura, the eyes - _everything_ was - just different. _Hell_ , if Jason didn't know he was not hallucinating he would believe the kid too.

The old woman tuts kindly and pats Damian on his spiky ego filled head. "You should be kinder to your little brother young man."

"I - _what_?" Jason still can't believe it.

"You should. Feeding him isn't a barrier dear - it'll only make you both stronger for the trials you endure together, you'll realize that when he's older and ready to take care of you."

Jason almost let out an air headed laugh at the thought - the only ' _taking care'_ Damian knew how to do was _execution_.

"R-eight, right. _Gee_ \- I'm sorry lil' Bro, here, I've learned my lesson - " people were staring, nodding, commenting, Jason grit his teeth at Damian, the little bitch threw him the most saccharin smile he has ever had the horror of witnessing on a hell spawns face.

"Good - now why don't I buy you both a nice chocolate bar." The old woman smiled and patted Damian's shoulder as the crowd aww'ed.

To the little pricks credit, he didn't break character once - he even thanked the old woman for setting his misguided older brother straight and she practically cooed over his sweetness.

Jason has never felt so sick to his stomach in all his life.

They left the store with a haul of thing Jason didn't even know they sold here. Damian followed with a feral grin on his face, chocolate bar wiggling between his fingers as he dared to flash Jason a look of _sheer_ triumph.

"Shut. _Up_."

Damian laughed.

The demon Spawn _laughed_ \- and it was boarder line the most evil villain laugh Jason has ever heard.

 _Man - he could strangle this kid._

* * *

Wh **oooo Boy - is that Damian evil or what! He's good - and maybe - just _maybe_ Jason admires the jerkling a little bit for this treachery - it was excellently ****done!**

 **Brat.**

 ** _Thanks to those with the show suggestions! It was really sweet of you to give them to me! I'll find that show someday. I will._**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Last chapter - I couldn't figure out how to put the good bye's and man . . . hope I did them justice because I struggled with them - I was trying to keep them in character and I really hope their 'see ya's sound like the way the would have done it.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

 **Motivation is your Superpower.**

* * *

Damian looked - tired? _No_. Stiff? Maybe a little but wasn't everyone? Disgruntled? _Hmmm_ , no that was just his face.

Jason had been staring at this kid for almost an hour straight over his coffee mug rim and phone screen. Just casting fruitless glances up at the kid because he was being ridiculously _quiet_ and staring off into space without caring about sneak attacks or assassination attempts, Shadow perched on his lap as he stroked her fur like a villain from an eighties cartoon.

But for once, without the malicious look in his eyes.

 _Sad_.

Jason jolted a bit when the word made itself known in his brain. Sad, the kid looked _sad_? Like actual _downcast_ , sing-your-blues-out-loud kind of sad. A kid's sad, a _homeless_ kid's sad . . .

But see - the kid _had_ a home, _and_ a family. So why was he looking so bummed? Maybe he's come to the same conclusion Jason has. The world was drawing to a close and he figured he could let himself become unguarded for a moment - or _something_.

Then the kid _sighed_.

Like, actually _sighed_ out _loud_.

Jason put his feet down and sat up, he's probably going to regret this but - "Hey kid, something bugging you?"

Damian snapped to reality, his thin brows furrowing almost instantly as he looked at Jason with a somewhat angry and confused mixture of a look.

 _Yup, most definitely going to regret this._

"You."

 _Oh great_. Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, ok, sorry I asked. Jeez." He decided to shut this down before it started and went back to his phone. It wasn't worth ruining his surprisingly serene morning.

Damian's glare didn't slip off. Not for a second.

Jason groaned and put his coffee down to look the kid square in the eyes. " _What_?" He basically demanded the kid just get whatever crap he was thinking through over with.

Damian just glared.

"You gonna talk or do you just want to rile me up for a beat down?" The older vigilante was losing patience.

Finally the kids face falls away from the anger and sudden resentment that was building up on it. "I don't like this."

"What are you now? The _Riddler_? Don't like _what,_ ya cracker?" Jason was _really_ loosing patience now.

"No matter how I look at it - the similarities are - _demeaning_."

"Similarities between what? You and the cat? Don't hurt her feelings like that, you don't deserve to be like her." He'd had about enough now and decided to go into the kitchen if only it would give him an excuse to get away from the spazing kid in front of him.

"No idiot. Between _you_ and _I_."

Jason stopped mid step, hand already on the counter, his entire body hairs going up. _Oh_. The kid was thinking about them, how much they may have in common and it was bugging him and - Jason may get that a bit. It bugged him too.

"What's so bad about that?" He grit out, looking at the kid from the doorway.

Damian stood up, brushing cat hair off his slacks. "I always believed I was _above_ you - _better_ than you, I still do but - this week . . . It appears what Grayson says about you might be true." His eyes fall away.

Jason rubbed at his neck to ease the sudden awkwardness he felt. "You - why is this important?" He really doesn't know.

"Because, despite our situations and connections to the league of assassins - despite the fact that you are as out of control as I am - mostly . . . father still thinks of your days as Robin with pride that I don't get." He looked away completely now.

Jason thought for a moment. The kid was - _jealous_? Of him? Huh, _that's_ new.

"Believe me kid, that's way off - I was Batman's worst nightmare, still am - whatever you become can't be worse than me." Jason realizes too late that that remark sounded a lot like he was attempting to comfort the kid.

Damian just stares out the window at the pale dusty sky where the sun should be at this time of day.

"Whatever." He doesn't say more.

Jason had this _nagging_ feeling there was something else. Something he wasn't expecting - Damian wasn't a touchy feely kind of kid - Jason got that, emotions got in the way of a lot of things, he learned that the hard way. But still - there _was_ something else. And it was going to eat the kid up alive - Jason knew how that went too.

"Don't you like being Robin, kid?" It wasn't meant to be voiced, but Jason let it out anyway.

The mini assassin shrugged. "Yes - same as anyone else who wore the mantel." Then he turned and actually looked at Jason.

That's when the older delinquent _saw_ what the kid was really saying. For one bare moment Jason read between the kids fine printed lines. He was terrified he couldn't do the title proud - same as Jason had been back in the day. The fact that the kid was _actually_ on such rocky ground with his mask and _thinking_ about it was shocking and practically knocked Jason flat on his ass.

Damian Wayne was uncertain of himself as Robin.

Damian Wayne wasn't as perfect as he made everyone believe he believed he was.

Damian Wayne was a sad, lonely little boy who grew up too fast and holds way too much responsibility.

Damian Wayne was like him.

Jason saw it - he saw through the kid. Why the brat was letting him was beyond reason. But he saw and he felt exactly what demon spawn felt and it scared the crap out of both of them.

The air was stingingly silent for another moment. If Jason had a clock, you could probably hear it ticking.

"You'll - you're doing fine." _That's it._ That's all Jason could say. He didn't have the guts or weakness to say anything else out loud.

Damian nodded, his mask slipping back on as he turned back to the window. "Yes - I am."

And just like that - moment was over.

Jason cleared his throat and headed for the fridge, Damian turned his attention back to the cat on the ground.

Neither said anything for a while after.

But just as Jason was calming down and getting used to the silence Damian spoke up again, voice uncharacteristically low.

"Today's Sunday."

"Yah. So?"

Another moments pause that Jason doesn't understand.

"It's been a week."

So what? _Wait a minute_ \- wait . . . Oh. _Oh_ _yah_. It's been a week. Both boys look at each other and if anyone was there they would probably die of shock at the sheer lack of hatred in their looks.

"Yah - It's been a week."

And for a bare, unbelievable second - Damian Wayne actually looked _disappointed_ at the fact.

* * *

The knock on the door took them both by surprise.

They weren't waiting for anything at the moment. So neither could think as to who could be at the door.

Jason stopped right in the middle of making pancakes for lunch and looked at the kid. Damian - who begrudgingly admitted he actually _liked_ Jason's pancakes - paused mid chew and glanced at the door.

Both went into caution mode because that was a completely normal thing to do when the door knocked unexpectedly.

"Hang back kid, I'll scream if I need my gun."

"Tt, as if I'd bring it too you. You need a wider array of weapons Todd - like shurikens, or katana."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind, back off." He tip toed, spatula in hand, and reached for the handle just as the doorbell went off.

He paused as a voice called from the other side.

"I'm _really_ hoping you guys are still in there - _please_ don't be dead."

Jason let out a loud groan and remembered as he yanked the door open, spatula still raised.

Dick Grayson looked up, his face drawn and grey, but the moment his eyes landed on Jason in a tank and towel in his belt with Damian chewing behind him glaring through a crack his entire face looked like the _sun_ just came up after years of darkness.

"Jay! You're _alive_!" He would have thrown himself at Jason if the other hadn't moved aside as fast as humanly possible. "And Dami too! _Oh, thank God!_ " Dick fell to his knees and actually got the kid in his clutches and squeezed with a relived laugh.

Damian wheezed and cursed.

Jason snorted earning a hard glare from the purpling kid.

"You have no idea how _worried_ I was, seriously, I couldn't stop thinking about you two, I almost got my entire team _killed_ \- It's been a hell of a week and I am _so_ glad to see you both didn't murder each other - _Wow_ , I'm so proud of you guys right now." Dick was starting to ramble, the ass actually had _tears_ in his eyes as he squished Damian's face in his hands and tilted his head as if to check for injuries.

"Wow, thanks for that _stunning_ amount of faith you have in us." Jason snarked as he slammed the door shut and went back to his griddle.

Dick stood up. "Oh no, Jay-Bird I was just - _concerned_ is all."

"I can handle myself, Grayson - I already told you before you dumped me off here." Damian snapped and resumed his pancake eating.

Dick laughed nervously and rubbed his head. "Yah - yah - I'm sorry guys, I knew it would be ok but - the possibilities of - _never mind._ Those smell good, can I get some?"

Damian and Jason actually _share_ a look at that moment then they both glare at Dick. " _No_." Came the simultaneous answer.

Dick stared, almost appalled. "No? Did you two - just _agree_ on tormenting me?"

"Hmm, not a bad idea, what do you think demon spawn?"

"I'll get the gun."

Dick paled as he watched the two actually smirk and - the viciousness wasn't directed at each other either.

What has he _done_?

* * *

"Well, breakfast was great - "

"It's two in the afternoon, Dick-Head."

"Right - thanks anyway, and thanks a million for taking care of Dami, really means a lot." Dick attempted to pat Jason's shoulder but Damian shoved him aside and glared at the tallest vigilante in the room.

"Ignore him. I didn't need 'taking care of' - but my time here wasn't a complete waste." Damian stuck out his hand, face not betraying any sort of emotion whatsoever.

Jason snorted. "I _bet_ you did, free loader." He took the kids hand and shook.

Dick just watched. Torn between fear of this odd alliance and excitement of this bonding.

"Come on, Grayson - I'm sure Father's been waiting for my return."

"Uh - yah, yah - right, thanks again Jay - see ya."

"Yah, whatever - get lost." Jason brushed the acrobat off and turned to ignore him.

Dick shrugged and rushed off down the hall.

Damian hung back in the doorway and glanced at Jason who stared back.

"Thank you . . . " The kid didn't say for _what_ \- Jason knew, he knew what the kid was thanking him for.

For understanding - for showing the kid there were others like him, for giving him some outlet. For letting him be his prickly self.

Jason smiled. A real one right at the kid, nodding in understanding, and maybe if the kids face had learned how to do it when he was little he would have smiled a real one back. But he wasn't skilled in that department of facial usage yet so he settled for a nod.

"I'm sure there will be another chance to partner with you. You aren't completely useless."

"Yah Kid - I'm sure, do me a favor though - tell Dick, if he _ever_ drops a surprise guest on me again I'll shoot him one. 'Kay?"

"Understood. Also, there's something on your bed." Then the mini turd turned and walked out as fast as he could without appearing undignified.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. He never would have thought - but the Snot actually may have grown on him just a tad - a _teeny tiny tad_. Then he remembered what the kid said - _bed_?

He's face turned to suspicion as he went and found a box in the middle of it. Jason figured it wasn't a bomb - _probably_ \- one could never be too sure . . .

Shadow hopped up and sat next to him on the mattress as he dramatically opened the box with an impossibly slow flourish and when it didn't explode in his face he peeked inside.

A sharp grin spread across his face.

Inside were his favorite missing pair of combat boots - _both_ feet.

Jason chuckled to himself and slipped the boots on. That little Demon spawn turned out to be a lot less evil than he thought.

Guess this wasn't one of his _bad_ weeks after all.

* * *

 _Sooooo? Was it ok? Did they seem in character? I don't know - was it crap? I really can't judge this one because I am my worst critic._

 _I hope you guys liked it anyway - the entire story I mean so - thanks for reading, faving and following._

 _And as always - reviewing. That's my favorite part._

 _Thanks a bunch and hope to see you next time. I'm working on another story with big brother Jason only it's with Tim de-aged - it's definitely going to be waaaay more fluff than this one._

 _Check it out if you want. I would love it if you did._

 _It's called Back Awhile._

 _Thanks again!_


End file.
